Three Years of Desire
by Hiname Titania
Summary: Selama tiga tahun lamanya Hinata Hyuuga menyimpan nafsu rahasianya untuk Sang Tetangga Tampannya. AU, Adult contents, lemon, oneshot.


_**To burn with desire and keep quite about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves**_

Federico Garcia Lorca

...

* * *

 **Three Years of Desire**

 **Present by**

 **Hiname Titania**

 **Warnings**

 **AU, a bit OOC, typos, etc.**

 **Anak-anak di bawah umur dilarang membaca! Khusus dewasa, lemon, oneshot.**

 **No plagiasm**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

...

* * *

Hinata membenci pekerjaannya, bukan karena dia mendapatkan pekerjaan yang tidak dia sukai, tapi sebaliknya. Namun terkadang pekerjaannya yang merupakan seorang pengacara di salah satu firma hukum terbesar di New York membuatnya kesulitan mendapatkan waktu senggang sehingga efeknya adalah kehidupan sosialnya yang buruk. Dia tidak bisa hangout dengan teman-temannya lagi bahkan saat _weekend_ tiba. Seperti sekarang, di malam Minggu ini ketika orang-orang seumurannya menghabiskan waktu _weekend_ -nya bersama kerabat atau mungkin kekasih, dia malah sibuk menghabiskan malam Minggunya bersama berkas-berkas laporan mengenai kasus-kasusnya.

Ino tidak salah ketika berkata bahwa dia berkencan dengan pekerjaannya.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dia hanya ingin segera pergi menuju apartmentnya untuk segera berendam air hangat dan segelas wine. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dirinya terlena. Hinata berdiri kemudian memberikan laporannya pada assistennya.

"Sampai jumpa Senin depan, Ayame," ucapnya kemudian. "Aku harap aku tidak membuat pacarmu marah lagi. Bersenang-senanglah."

Ayame tersenyum simpul, kemudian Hinata segera menuju tempat parkiran mobilnya. Kembali helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Hinata ketika dia sudah berada di jalan raya. Dia cukup iri dengan Ayame, meski dia sibuk dia masih memiliki seorang kekasih. Sementara dia sudah lama sekali melajang. Rasanya pekerjaannya ini menjauhkannya dari kehidupan asmaranya. Padahal orang-orang di sekitarnya bisa membagi waktu mereka antara pekerjaan dan asmara, tapi kenapa rasanya dia sulit sekali melakukan dua hal tersebut secara bersamaan.

" _Hinata, kau itu harus sadar mengapa sampai sekarang kau masih melajang."_ Hinata mengingat bagaimana Ino selalu menceramahinya tentang kehidupan asmaranya. _"Bukan karena kau tidak laku, demi Tuhan, temanku saja banyak yang ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat Hinata. Ditambah pemuda dari marketing di kantormu, manajer di bagian HRD, dan Kiba. Dan entah siapa lagi, kau sebenaranya bisa mendapatkan pacar sekarang juga. Tapi masalahnya ada di dirimu sendiri."_ Perkataan Ino selanjutnya selalu berhasil membuatnya seolah-olah di lempar ke dasar laut paling dalam. " _Kau itu terlalu pemilih Hinata!"_

Dan boom harapannya untuk memiliki kekasih pun sirna seketika.

Ino memang benar, kehidupan lajangnya ini dikarenaka dia termasuk wanita yang terlalu pemilih. Dia sadar akan hal itu, tapi tetap saja rasanya kesukaannya pada seorang lelaki akan langsung hilang ketika melihat sedikit saja tindakannya yang tidak disukai olehnya. Jika terus seperti ini dia bisa-bisa jadi perawan tua sampai mati.

Hinata keluar dari mobilnya dengan lesu. Betapa pikiran tentang masa depannya yang suram itu membuatnya cukup depresi. Memikirkan kegiatannya setelah ini hanyalah berendam air hangat dengan segelas wine tanpa ada yang mengucapkan selamat malam padanya, rasanya membuat moodnya semakin buruk.

Dia benar-benar membutuhkan seorang pacar, tapi dimana dia bisa menemukan seorang lelaki yang sesuai dengan kriteria-kriteria yang dibutuhkannya? Tidak akan ada. Jadi sudah jelas masa depannya akan suram mungkin hanya ditemani dengan belasan kucing-kucing. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Langkah Hinata melambat ketika matanya menangkap sosok lelaki familiar yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang lelaki asing berambut pirang di koridor menuju apartmentnya. Perawakannya yang tinggi dan tegap, rambut gelap, dan dua pasang mata obsidian tajam. _Well, well, well,_ siapa lagi kalau bukan tetangganya yang paling _hot_ , Uchiha Sasuke.

Menurut Hinata, Sasuke adalah pria terseksi yang pernah ditemuinya. Semua tentang sosoknya mengundang setiap wanita normal manapun untuk segera melepas kancing-kancing kemeja yang berada di balik _bussiness suit_ yang sering dikenakannya.

Hinata bukan termasuk wanita yang agresif dan liar, tapi rasanya sosok Sasuke menyalakan sisinya yang lain itu. Semenjak kedatangannya sebagai tetangga barunya tiga tahun yang lalu, Hinata memiliki nafsu rahasia ini. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia manstrubasi dengan membayangkan sosok Sasuke sebagai pasangannya.

Melihatnya saja sekarang, dia bisa merasakan celana dalamnya yang mulai basah.

Sialnya dia hanya bisa berangan-angan saja karena Sasuke tidak akan mungkin menginginkannya.

Selama tiga tahun lamanya dia menjadi tetangga Sasuke, Hinata tidak pernah melihat Sasuke membawa seorang wanita ke apartmentnya, hanya laki-laki dan laki-laki. Padahal pria tampan sepertinya akan mudah mendapatkan wanita manapun apalagi dia seorang CEO dari perusahaan besar. Rasanya aneh sampai sekarang, Hinata belum pernah melihatnya membawa seorang wanita. Jadi sudah jelas ketika seorang pria tampan nan mapan berada di sekelilingnya, pilihannya ada dua yaitu dia sudah menikah atau dia adalah seorang gay. Karena Sasuke belum menikah jadi kesimpulan yang bisa diambil adalah Sasuke seorang gay. Kenyataan ini memupus semua harapannya untuk bisa bersama Sasuke.

Sangat menyedihkan bukan ketika satu-satunya laki-laki yang bisa memicu libidomu dengan kuat ternyata seseorang yang tidak akan pernah tertarik denganmu.

Hinata menelan salivanya ketika dua obsidian Sasuke menangkap amethyst-nya membuat tubuhnya berdesir hebat dan celana dalamnya semakin basah. Dia ingin sekali membuang muka, tapi rasanya bola hitam itu memaksanya untuk terus menatapnya. Selain itu juga sebagai seseorang tetangga yang baik rasanya tidak sopan ketika langsung membuang muka, jadi yang bisa Hinata lakukan adalah mengangguk singkat seraya menyelipkan beberapa helaian rambutnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa mengganggu ke balik telingannya.

Sasuke menghentikan percakapannya dengan lawan bicaranya itu, kemudian membalas kecil anggukannya.

Hinata kemudian segera mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai ke pintu apartmentnya yang berada di ujung lorong. Sepertinya kencannya malam ini bersama air panas dan segelas wine tidak akan pernah lengkap tanpa vibratornya. Jadi vibrator kesayangannya akan dia tambahkan pada listnya malam ini.

...

* * *

Kedua mata Hinata menatap tajam telpon yang sedang digenggamnya. Dia sedang sangat kesal dengan pelayanan service apartmentnya yang ternyata tidak memuaskan.

"Jadi teknisi tidak bisa memperbaiki showerku hari ini?"

"Maaf sekali Nona Hyuuga, tapi ketiganya sedang sibuk mengurusi kebocoran pipa yang ada di lantai 67. Kami mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, tapi besok saya akan langsung menyuruh salah satu dari mereka untuk segera memperbaiki shower anda Nona Hyuuga."

"Aku harap kau menepati ucapanmu besok," tutur Hinata seraya menutup telponnya.

Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya, Hinata melirik jam dinding yang suduh menunjuk angka tujuh. Dia harus segera mandi jika tidak dia akan terlambat datang ke kantornya. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari sidangnya. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain mandi di shower tetangga.

Tentu yang Hinata maksud bukan Sasuke, tapi tetangganya yang lain sepasang suami-istri, Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Di lantai 69 terdapat empat kamar apartment, milik dia, Sasuke, Jiraiya dan Tsunade, sementara sisanya tak berpenghuni. Jadi hanya mereka yang bisa Hinata mintai bantuan.

Hinata dan pasangan menikah tersebut bisa dibilang cukup dekat, mereka sering bertukar kado saat natal dan juga berbagi kue. Tidak jarang Hinata menghabiskan malamnya mengobrol panjang lebar bersama mereka. Nyatanya mereka adalah penghuni apartment paling lama. Dia banyak mendapatkan bantuan dari mereka semenjak menjadi penghuni Apartment Brilliant Town lima tahun yang lalu. Akan tetapi tetap saja rasanya memalukan untuk ikut mandi di apartment tetangga itu.

Dia segera menggeleng, semakin lama dia berdiam diri semakin besar kemungkinan dia datang terlambat ke kantornya. Hinata segera menuju ke depan pintu tetangganya itu kemudian menekan belnya. Dua menit telah berlalu tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Hinata kembali menekan belnya. Sungguh dia berharap Tsunade atau bahkan Jiraiya ada di dalam apartment, dia benar-benar harus mandi. Hinata hendak menekan bel lagi ketika sebuah suara familiar menghentikannya.

"Jiraiya dan Tsunade tidak ada di dalam."

Hinata langsung berbalik dan harus menahan nafasnya ketika melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya, perpaduan antara Sasuke dan keringat adalah pemandangan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya di realita-jelas bukan yang pertama di dalam fantasinya. Sasuke dan keringat sungguh menggiurkan luar biasa. Keringat di tubuh Sasuke membuat kaos oblong abu-abunya nya mencetak seluruh otot tubuhnya termasuk perut _sixpacks_ -nya dan bagaimana keringat bercucuran dari pelipis hingga ke dadanya benar-benar memancing dirinya untuk menjilat seluruh tubuhnya.

 _This is too hot for a morning._

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk fokus, tapi Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya menjadi wanita termesum di muka bumi. Hinata tidak yakin tapi kedua obsidian Sasuke sekilas nampak berkabut.

" _So_... um... jadi kemana Tsunade dan Jiraiya pergi?"

Sasuke mengedipkan kedua matanya cepat sebelum menjawab. " _Right..._ mereka pergi ke salah satu kerabat mereka di D.C."

" _I see_."

Tiba-tiba keheningan antara mereka membuat suasana semakin canggung. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak resah, dia dan Sasuke bukan tetangga yang akrab jadi rasanya tidak bisa membicarakan banyak hal dengan lepas. Selain itu juga, kenyataan Sasuke membuat tubuhnya kepanasan dan rasa ketertarikannya yang kuat membuat dia semakin kikuk dan canggung di hadapan Sasuke.

" _F-From a gym_?" Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya berharap hal ini bisa sedikit mengurangi kecanggungan antara mereka. Hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkan Hinata ketika melihat Sasuke hanya menggunakan kaos oblong , celana pendek, dan sepatu sports.

Sasuke berdecak kecil, " _No. Just a run_."

Kedua mata gelap Sasuke yang fokus memperhatikannya membuatnya semakin nervous. Rasanya tidak adil dalam situasi ini hanya dia yang nampak gelagapan, sementara Sasuke nampak tenang. Dia seperti bukan seorang pengacara saja.

Dikarenakan tidak ada topik pembicaraan yang bisa Hinata keluarkan lagi, jadi Hinata memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu... sampai nanti, Sasuke."

"Kenapa kau mencari Jiraiya dan Tsunade?"

Sepertinya rencananya kabur dari situasi canggung tidak berjalan lancar. Sekarang apa yang harus dikatakan Hinata pada Sasuke? Menceritakan keinginannya untuk mandi di shower tetangganya sepertinya cukup memalukan, tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke mengira dia hanya ingin mengganggu pasangan suami-istri tersebut atau lebih parah menggoda Jiraiya ketika dia hanya menggunakan tank top dan celana pendek!

Menyadari pakaiannya yang sangat tidak etis membuat kedua pipi Hinata bersemu.

" _Well_... um... showerku rusak, jadi kupikir aku bisa menggunakan shower milik Tsunade, tapi kurasa rencana itu gagal," ungkap Hinata sambil tertawa canggung.

Sasuke menatapnya cukup lama, mungkin sekarang Sasuke berpikiran bahwa dia adalah wanita yang aneh. Menggunakan shower orang lain bukanlah suatu hal yang wajar, meski shower sendiri rusak tetap saja aneh. Bravo, sekarang Sasuke akan menganggapnya sebagai wanita teraneh di muka bumi.

"Kau bisa menggunakan showerku."

Hinata tercengang. Jawaban Sasuke jelas bukan yang ia kira akan keluar dari mulut seksinya itu.

"Huh?"

"Kau harus bekerja, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

" _Then, use my shower_ ," ucap Sasuke seperti seorang bos yang baru saja menyatakan hasil keputusan dari rapat diskusi.

" _Is it really okay_? _I don't want to bother..._ "

" _It's fine_ , Hinata," sela Sasuke dengan tenang.

Jika sudah seperti ini Hinata tidak bisa menolak, lagipula dia memang harus segera mandi. Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa ke kantornya tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu. Salahkan sisi OCD-nya.

" _Then, thanks Sasuke_ ," balas Hinata seraya tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke.

Siapa yang menyangka ternyata Sasuke memiliki sisi lembut seperti ini, dia kira selama ini Sasuke adalah sosok yang dingin dan sangat menjaga privasinya. Namun ternyata prasangkanya itu salah.

...

* * *

Tubuh Hinata terasa lengket sekali setelah seharian menghabiskan waktunya di kantor. Dia benar-benar harus mandi lagi, tapi showernya baru dibenarkan besok. Membayangkan dia tidur tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu membuat dirinya mengernyit. Masalahnya juga dia tidak mungkin meminta untuk menggunakan shower Uchiha Sasuke lagi. Dia sendiri bahkan masih sulit percaya bahwa tadi pagi dia benar-benar menggunakan shower milik Uchiha _freaking_ Sasuke!

Pikiran tersebut tak henti-hentinya membuat pipinya merona. Shower Sasuke yang terletak di kamar memberikan Hinata kesempatan untuk melihat kamar pribadi Sasuke. Dari buku yang pernah Hinata baca, katanya kamar seseorang menggambarkan kepribadian pemiliknya juga. Kamar Sasuke sangat maskulin dengan ranjang ukuran king-size kemudian dominasi warna putih, hitam, dan abu menambahkan kesan maskulin tersebut. Hal tersebut semakin meningkatkan daya tariknya. Kamar pribadi Hinata sendiri jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, didominasi warna terang kebanyakan lavender dan violet. Dia bahkan sempat membayangkan banyak hal kotor yang bisa dilakukannya di kamar Sasuke tersebut seandainya saja Sasuke adalah kekasihnya. Tapi sekali lagi hal itu mustahil.

Sehingga sekarang Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke Rumah Ino. Dia mempersiapkan peralatan baju kerjanya untuk besok, alat make up, dan juga peralatan mandinya. Setelah semuanya siap ia masukkan semua benda tersebut pada satu tas jinjing yang multi-fungsi.

Ketika Hinata selesai mengunci pintu kamar apartmentnya dan berjalan menuju parkiran, dia tidak menyangka akan berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari kantornya dan masih nampak setampan terakhir kali Hinata bertemu dengannya.

"Hinata?" salah satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihatnya membawa tas yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Hi... Sasuke."

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah teman," jawabnya seadanya.

Sasuke memperhatikannya untuk beberapa saat. "Aku tebak untuk mandi."

Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, apa dia setransfaran itu? Namun Hinata kemudian mengangguk.

"Dimana?"

"Hah?"

"Rumah temanmu."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba tertarik dengan rumah temannya itu.

"Di Oldtown."

"Terlalu jauh, membutuhkan waktu empat puluh lima menit untuk sampai kesana."

Hinata kembali mengangguk menyetujui Sasuke, tapi Hinata tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu jika dia bisa mandi dengan tenang dan nyaman.

"Maksudku jarak itu terlalu jauh jika untuk mandi saja. Kau bisa menggunakan showerku lagi."

Hinata termenung beberapa saat, dia tidak salah dengarkan bahwa Sasuke baru saja menawarinya untuk menggunakan showernya lagi.

"Tapi Sasuke..."

" _It's fine. Come on_." Belum sempat Hinata memberikan jawabannya Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan.

...

* * *

Sekarang disinilah Hinata, kembali berada di dalam shower Sasuke. Berbeda dengan tadi pagi, dia tidak memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah menggunakan shower Sasuke karena ada pekerjaan yang menunggunya. Sedangkan sekarang tidak ada hal yang perlu dilakukannya. Rasanya tidak sopan juga setelah menggunakan shower ia langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Mungkin ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membalas jasa Sasuke.

Buang semua rasannya pada Sasuke, tetap dia berhutang budi pada Sasuke. Tanpa bantuan Sasuke mungkin dia sudah telat menghadiri sidangnya tadi pagi.

Hinata segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Tangannya langsung menuju tasnya yang tersimpan di atas tempat tidur Sasuke. Dia kemudian mengenakan _bra_ hitam dan _tong_ hitam. Dia tidak bermaksud mengenakan dalaman seseksi ini, tapi hanya ini yang dibawanya ketika dia berniat menginap di rumah Ino. Tapi untung saja dia membawa _sweater & pants_ sehingga dia tidak perlu membuat Sasuke melihatnya dalam balutan pakaian tidak etis lagi.

Setelah menggunakan pakaiannya itu dia keluar dari kamar Sasuke sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk. Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang menelpon seseorang. Dia nampak serius dan masih menggunakan baju kerjanya yang sudah tak berdasi dengan dua kancingnya yang sudah terbuka. Memberikan Hinata ide untuk imajinasi liarnya.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata ketika Sasuke selesai menelpon. Hinata tidak bisa mencegah rona merah di pipinya ketika Sasuke menatapnya.

"Sudah selesai _?_ " tanya Sasuke padanya.

Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Hinata kemudian. Setelah berpikir dari sekian hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hinata untuk membalas kebaikan Sasuke, mungkin memasak untuknya bukan pilihan yang buruk. Hinata hanya beraharap Sasuke belum makan dan tidak keberatan memakan makanan dari tangan yang bukan seorang profesional. Tapi Hinata memiliki cukup rasa percaya diri dengan kemampuan memasaknya, ayahnya orang yang sangat sulit terpuaskan bahkan pernah bilang bahwa masakannya itu selalu enak.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku membuatkan makan malam untukmu?" tawarnya, tapi Sasuke masih diam tak menjawab membuatnya cukup salting. " _I mean_... umm... Sasuke aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Hanya ini yang terpikirkan olehku untuk membalas kebaikanmu."

Sasuke berdecak kecil kemudian mengangguk. "Jika kau tidak keberatan."

Hinata bernafas lega. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang televisi tempat Sasuke sedang duduk.

"Makanan apa yang kau suka?" tanya Hinata seraya memeriksa lemari es Sasuke. Hinata cukup terkejut ketika melihat isi lemari es-nya cukup lengkap untuk ukuran pria berstatus lajang. Biasanya laki-laki lajang tidak begitu mengurusi isi kulkasnya. Mungkin tebakannya tentang pria berambut pirang yang beberapa hari lalu sempat dilihatnya itu benar. Lelaki berambut pirang itu mungkin yang mengurusi isi kulkasnya, layaknya seorang kekasih yang baik. Pikiran ini tak ayal membuat dirinya cukup _down._

"Bukan yang manis," jawab Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Hinata tersenyum kecil.

Dia kemudian segera bergerak. Memulai memasak makanan yang Hinata harap akan disukai Sasuke. Jika melihat banyaknya tomat di kulkas Sasuke, dia yakin bahwa Sasuke sangat menyukai sayuran tersebut. Untunglah dapur Sasuke cukup familiar karena hampir sama dengan yang dimilikinya di apartmennya. Kemudian penyimpanan-penyimpanan peralatan terletak seperti kebanyakan dapur pada umumnya sehingga mempermudah Hinata untuk menemukan barang dan bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya. Ketika tangannya berusaha meraih soysauce yang terletak di atas counter yang terlalu tinggi untuknya, saat itulah dia merasakan hembusan nafas yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri beserta kesadarannya akan tangan yang jauh lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari tangannya mencapai _soysauc_ e yang diperlukannya.

" _Soysauce?"_ bisik Sasuke dengan nada rendah dan membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Hinata bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya, merasakan deru napas panas Sasuke di kulit lehernya serta tangan Sasuke yang seolah-seolah memenjara tubuhnya. Akibatnya Hinata tidak bisa berpikir rasional. Dia tidak percaya dengan mulutnya sendiri sehingga hanya mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku... mandi dulu," tutur Sasuke kemudian pergi menjauh darinya. Setelah yakin Sasuke di luar jangkauan untuk melihatnya, tubuh Hinata langsung roboh ke lantai. Melepas segala ketegangan yang baru saja dirasakannya. Deru napas Hinata cepat, seolah-olah dia baru saja berlari marathon. Hinata berdesis ketika dia merasakan celana dalamnya sudah basah.

...

* * *

Kejadian di dapur beberapa menit lalu membuat makan malam antara dia dengan Sasuke terasa canggung. Hinata masih mengingat bagaimana deru nafas Sasuke menggelitik kulit lehernya. Dia juga masih mengingat aroma tubuh Sasuke yang menggoda indra penciumannya. Hinata bahkan tidak bisa fokus menikmati makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya.

Sekali-kali Hinata mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sebrangnya. Berbeda dengannya, Sasuke nampak tenang. Dia memakan _panzenella_ buatannya dengan elegan. Hinata langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke piringnya ketika Sasuke menangkapnya sedang memperhatikannya. Cukup memalukan memang ketahuan sedang memperhatikan.

" _So.. d-do you like it?_ "tanya Hinata kemudian berusaha mencairkan suasana. Hinata juga tidak ingin makan malamnya bersama Sasuke berakhir membosankan.

" _It's good_."

Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa membuat masakan Itali."

Mendengar hal itu membuat perasaan Hinata lebih baik. "Well, sebenarnya aku suka memasak dan makanan Itali adalah favoritku..."

Setelah itu percakapannya dengan Sasuke berlanjut dengan baik. Kecanggungan pun terasa sirna. Hinata bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan mereka sudah pindah dari meja makan ke ruang televisi karena keasyikan mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Dari percakapanya dengan Sasuke, Hinata menemukan bahwa Sasuke suka berlari dan selalu pergi ke gym sebelum pergi ke kantor. Tidak heran dia memiliki proposi tubuh yang bagus. Kemudian tebakannya tentang Sasuke menyukai tomat ternyata benar.

"Kau bermain poker?" tanya Hinata ketika dia melihat kartu poker yang tergeletak di meja. Hal ini cukup mengejutkan mengingat betapa sibuknya Sasuke. Dia kira seorang business man tidak suka bermain kartu.

"Ya kadang-kadang jika Naruto datang."

"Naruto?"

"Sahabatku. Kau pernah melihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Yang berambut pirang?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ah.." Jadi orang itu bernama Naruto. Hinata cukup memaklumi pernyataan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Mungkin Sasuke bukan seorang gay yang terbuka. Mengingat Sasuke dan Naruto entah kenapa perut Hinata serasa melilit seolah-olah dia tidak rela.

"Mau bermain?" ajak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Poker?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke kembali mengangguk.

" _I'm in_." Siapa takut, dia bisa sedikit menunjukkan diri akan kemampuannya bermain poker. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya saat di SMA dia mendapatkan julukan Ratu Poker, karena dia selalu menang ketika bermain kartu tersebut.

...

* * *

" _No way..._ " Hinata memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Ini keenam kalinya dia kalah bermain poker dengan Sasuke. Hinata tidak percaya. Dia belum pernah kalah sebelumnya, tapi Sasuke dengan mudah mengalahkannya enam kali berturut-turut. Hal ini jelas menyakiti harga dirinya sebagai seseorang yang pernah mendapatkan julukan Ratu Poker.

"Kau curang!" tuduh Hinata tidak rela dengan kekalahan keenamnya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan santai seraya memandang Hinata dengan dua oniksnya yang nampak puas dengan kemenangannya. "Sekarang Hinata, buka bajumu."

Hinata terengah kemudian menatap Sasuke tak suka. Jika jadinya seperti ini, dia tidak akan menyetujui aturan yang mengharuskan orang yang kalah dua kali berturut-turut melepaskan pakaiannya. Tadinya dia menyetujui ide gila Sasuke tersebut karena Hinata percaya diri akan kemampuannya bermain poker. Kemudian kesempatan melihat Sasuke telanjang bukanlah hal yang bisa dia tolak. Mungkin dia tidak bisa memiliki Sasuke, tapi setidaknya dia bisa melihat Sasuke telanjang pikir Hinata saat itu.

Namun ternyata oh ternyata di depannya Sasuke masih menggunakan pakaian casualnya dengan lengkap sementara dia sendiri sudah kehilangan kaos kaki, celana, dan sekarang dia harus melepas bajunya.

"Tidak adil," protes Hinata.

" _Rule is rule_ ," ungkap Sasuke dengan nada yang menggoda.

Hinata membuang muka dengan raut kesal tapi kemudian tangannya menarik ujung bajunya untuk kemudian dia lepaskan. Hinata langsung merasakan hawa dingin dari air conditioner, tapi begitu matanya menemukan dua mata hitam pekat milik Sasuke secara terang-terangan menjelajahi tubuhnya yang hanya terbaluti oleh sebuah bra hitam tipis Hinata tiba-tiba merasa panas dan juga bagian bawahnya menghangat.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata dengan nada yang berusaha ia buat tegas. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tubuhnya ke matanya kembali. "Aku akan membalasmu."

Singgungan kecil tercipta di bibir Sasuke.

" _Bring it on,"_ tantang Sasuke kemudian.

Mereka pun melanjutkan permainan poker. Mungkin karena tubunya yang terbuka sehingga Hinata jadi lebih sensitif dengan sekitarnya, dia sadar bahwa Sasuke sering kali mencuri pandang ke arah tubuhnya, menatap bagian dadanya cukup lama, kemudian mengulanginya berkali-kali. Hinata tidak tahu kalau ternyata seorang laki-laki gay juga menghargai tubuh wanita.

Senyuman Hinata terkembang ketika dia melihat kartunya.

" _Flash_ ," seru Hinata seraya melemparkan kartunya ke atas meja kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman penuh kepuasan. " _I win_."

Sasuke dengan tenang mengangguk mengakui kekalahannya. " _And I lose_."

"Waktunya untuk hukuman Sasuke," bisik Hinata seraya memfokuskan perhatiannya pada tubuh Sasuke yang masih tertutup kaos. "Aku ingin kau membuka bajumu."

Tanpa protes Sasuke membuka bajunya menunjukkan pada dunia pahatan-pahatan maha karya semesta. Tubuh Sasuke adalah definisi sempurna. Tidak ada yang ingin dilakukan Hinata sekarang selain duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dan memberikan _kissmarks_ di seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke terlalu menggoda sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak bisa fokus pada permainannya ika Sasuke bermain dengan bertelanjang dada seperti sekarang.

"Aku... menyerah," ungkap Hinata kemudian, Sasuke menatapnya lekat.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa fokus," aku Hinata dengan rona merah yang semakin nampak.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau... kau... terlalu mengganggu" Hinata membuang muka kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. "Kurasa... kau harus mengenakan pakaianmu lagi."

"Kenapa?" kali ini suara Sasuke lebih rendah dari biasanya.

 _Karena yang kuingin lakukan sekarang adalah melakukan seks denganmu Sasuke! Tapi kau tidak mungkin mau karena kau gay. Kau tidak akan nafsu denganku!_

Kedua bola Hinata membesar ketika menyadari apa yang ada dipikirkannya tersebut tanpa disadarinya baru saja diucapkannya keras-keras. Hinata pelan-pelan menatap Sasuke. Di sebrangnya Sasuke tak bergerak, menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Hinata menatap Sasuke seperti seorang maling yang tertangkap.

"A-Aku..." ungkap Hinata berusaha mencari-cari alibi yang bisa digunakannya, tapi otaknya blank untuk membela diri.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berdiri.

"Apa kau pikir laki-laki gay akan sekeras ini ketika melihat wanita yang hampir bugil."

Mulut Hinata terbuka lebar ketika melihat benjolan yang sangat jelas di balik celana Sasuke."... tapi k-kau kan gay..."

" _I'm not_!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Belum sempat Hinata mencerna semuanya Sasuke sudah menarik lengannya dan langsung menciumnya.

Hinata bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke meremas-remas pantatnya sehingga membuat Hinata mengkaitkan kakinya ke pinggang Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh payudaranya kemudian turun ke bawah untuk mengangkat kaki Hinata yang lain. Mereka terus berciuman. Hinata menyentuh dada telanjang Sasuke kemudian rambutnya. Ciuman tidak berhenti bahkan ketika Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Hinata di kasurnya. Mereka saling mencium satu sama lain seolah-olah mereka bernapas dari ciuman-ciuman itu.

" _I'll show you."_

Sasuke mencium lehernya, dagunya, kemudian kembali mencium bibirnya. Tangannya melepas kaitan branya dengan lihai kemudian kembali memainkan putingnya. Hinata mengerang. Bibir Sasuke kemudian bergerak turun mengecup setiap kulit yang ditemukannya sementara tangannya masih sibuk memanjakkan kedua putingnya. Hinata menarik Sasuke sehingga mereka berciuman kembali. Untuk sesaat mereka fokus pada perang lidah yang terjadi. Napas keduanya tersengal-sengal ketika mereka mengakhiri ciuman panas tersebut. Mata Sasuke berkabut ketika melihatnya, dia nampak sangat bernafsu dan itu membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang.

Hinata terengah hebat ketika Sasuke mulai memainkan putingnya dengan mulutnya. Sasuke sepertinya adalah seorang " _boobs man_ ", semenjak tadi dia tidak henti-hentinya bermain-main dengan payudaranya. Dia terus menyentuh, meraba, meremasnya, dan sekarang dia tak henti-hentinya mengecup , menjilat dan menelan habis putingnya yang membuat erangan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Oh... Sasuke..."

Tangan Hinata bergerak pada rambut Sasuke, meremas-remasnya. Hisapan Sasuke di putingnya semakin keras membuat Hinata semakin menekan kepala Sasuke. Perasaan nikmat membuaynya ke awang-awang. Sasuke sangat pandai menggunakan mulutnya itu. Hinata melihat putingnya yang sudah dimanjakan Sasuke sangat tegang dengan kilauan dari saliva Sasuke membuat warna puting merah mudanya semakin jelas. Tangan Sasuke bergerak ke bawah dengan belaian-belaian. Hinata memekik ketika Sasuke menemukan klitorisnya yang sudah tak tertutupi tongnya lagi. Awalnya jarinya terus-menerus menggoda klitorisnya tanpa benar-benar menyentuhnya, kemudian ketika jarinya akhirnya terus membelai-belai bundilan kecil itu, Hinata mabuk kepayang dan Hinata tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"S-Sasuke... aku rasa aku akan keluar...ahhh!" teriaknya ketika merasakan orgasmenya yang pertama.

Ketika Hinata membuka matanya, dia menemukan Sasuke tengah memandangnya dengan lekat. Mereka berciuman lagi. Kali ini jari Sasuke bergerak semakin turun dan dengan cepat memasukkan kedua jarinya. Hinata melepas ciumannya dengan Sasuke, sementara jari-jemari Sasuke semakin cepat bergerak maju-mundur. Napas Hinata semakin cepat. Sasuke masih terus menatapnya seolah-olah dia menikmati reaksi-reaksi yang diberikan Hinata. Amethyst-nya memandang Oniks Sasuke lekat, mereka terus berpandangan sementara Sasuke terus memacu jari-jemarinya keluar-masuk apalagi sekarang dia menambahkan satu jari lagi. Hinata tidak kuat, beberapa detik kemudian dia sudah keluar lagi.

Belum selesai Hinata mengembalikan napasnya menjadi normal, lidah Sasuke sudah mengecup klitorisnya.

"Sasuke!"

Tangannya hendak menyingkirkan kepala Sasuke dari kewanitaannya ketika mulut lihai Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan sihirnya. Akhirnya Hinata pasrah dan kembali mengeleluh-ngeluh tak kuasa. Tapi kali ini Sasuke berhenti ketika Hinata hampir di ujung orgasme. Hinata menggerutu sementara Sasuke mendecak.

" _Be patient_ _baby."_

Sasuke berdiri menjauh kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya. Sebuah kondom yang kemudian Sasuke robek plastiknya dengan gigi dan segera ia pasang ke kejantannya yang sudah sangat tegang dan panjang. Hinata ragu jika kejantanan Sasuke itu akan muat di lubangnya.

Sekarang Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya di antara kaki Hinata. Sesekali ujungnya mengenai kewanitaannya terus menggoda dan mengetes kesabarannya.

"Sekarang Hinata, katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan?"

Hinata mengeluh ketika kembali ujung Sasuke menggoda miliknya. "Kau, Sasuke. Kau."

" _Who do you belong to?_ "

" _You, Sasuke. I'm all yours_."

Sasuke akhirnya memasukkan miliknya. Sasuke mengumpat ketika dia merasakan cengkraman kuat dari kewanitaannya yang seoalah-olah melarang Sasuke untuk keluar dari lubang sempit itu.

Sasuke merintih. " _So tight_."

Setelah beberapa detik menyesesuaikan kejantanannya dengan lubang sempit Hinata, Sasuke mulai bergerak. Sasuke kemudian memeluk tubuh Hinata seraya terus bergerak, menusuk-nusuk g-spotnya. Jari-jemari Hinata mencengkram punggung Sasuke ketika Sasuke menambah kecepatan gerakannya. Mereka beratatapan cukup lama sebelum kembali berciuman.

Tangan Hinata bergerak turun untuk menyentuh pantat Sasuke. Menekan Sasuke lebih dalam dan meminta Sasuke untuk lebih. Lidah Hinata kemudain menjilat daun telinga Sasuke kemudian lehernya membuat Sasuke mengerang. Mengikuti keinginan Hinata, Sasuke semakin mempercepat pompaannya.

"Lagi Sasuke... ah lagi... lebih k-keras..."

Sasuke semakin bersemangat. Dia semakin cepat memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan arah g-spot Hinata yang sudah ditemukannya. Lenguhan-lenguhan Hinata semakin tak terkendali. Dia mencengkram erat seprai kasur. Lupakan tentang sihir mulut Sasuke, kejantanan Sasuke lebih baik, nyatanya yang terbaik.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke.." panggil Hinata berkali-kali. Dia bisa merasakan puncaknya semakin dekat. Hinata memandang Sasuke yang berada di atasnya, tubuhnya yang bergerak seirama dengan Hinata. Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Hinata menarik Sasuke kembali untuk menciumnya.

"J-Jangan berhenti..." erang Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak mau," balas Sasuke seraya mempercepat pergerakannya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke kemudian menyentuh pinggannya, pergerakannya semakin tidak terkendali dengan napas Sasuke yang semakin cepat. Hinata merasa puncaknya akan segera tiba.

"A-Aku keluar ahhhhhh!" Tubuh Hinata mengejang, mulut Hinata terbuka lebar, matanya terpejam akan sensasi kenikmatan yang tak terkira. Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata bisa merasakan tubuh Sasuke mengejang seraya meneriakkan namanya dan Sasuke pun keluar.

Sasuke roboh di sampingnya. Napas mereka tak beraturan. Sasuke kemudian tersenyum ke arahnya seraya menariknya mendekat.

"Kau tidak bisa membayangkan sudah berapa lama aku memimpikan hal ini," tutur Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil mengecup kening Hinata.

"Maksudmu?" Hinata menatap Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku selalu menginginkamu Hinata. _Since the moment we've met."_

"Sasuke... aku kira kau gay."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal yang tidak disembunyikannya.

"Kau tidak pernah membawa seorang wanita ke apartmentmu padahal kau itu sangat tampan dan mapan. Bukankah wajar kalau aku bepikiran kau itu gay?"

"Hn. Mereka menyebalkan. Aku tidak sudi mereka datang ke tempat tinggalku."

"Apa aku termasuk meraka?"

Sasuke memandangnya dengan lembut. "Tentu saja tidak, kau adalah pengecualian."

Hinata mendecak kecil kemudian mencubit kecil hidung Sasuke. "Lantas kenapa kau tidak pernah mendekatiku?"

"Apa kau yakin?" Melihat Hinata yang nampak kebingungan, Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Aku pernah mencoba mendekatimu. Saat tahun baru, dua tahun yang lalu, aku pernah mengajakmu makan malam bersama tapi kau menolaknya."

Hinata seolah-olah baru saja tersadar. "Jadi saat itu kau mengajakku berkencan? Aku kira kau akan mengajak Tsunade dan Jiraiya juga."

Sasuke mengehembuskan nafas tak suka, ekspresi Sasuke sekarang seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan mainan. Sungguh menggemaskan. Hinata memeluk Sasuke. " _I'm sorry_."

"Tetap saja tidak menjelaskan mengapa kau menolak ajakanku itu. Kau juga sepertinya selalu menghindariku."

Kedua pipi Hinata memerah. "Sebenarnya Sasuke kau selalu membuatku _horny_ , tapi karena aku kira kau seorang gay, aku jadi tidak tahu cara menghadapimu atau bersikap di depanmu sehingga menghindar adalah hal yang bisa kulakukan. Maaf Sasuke aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu." Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. " _To tell you the truth Sasuke, I can't stop thinking about you since the moment we've met._ "

Sasuke menggerutu kemudian kembali berada di atas Hinata. " _Then what the hell we had done for this fucking three years?_ Kita harus mengganti waktu yang telah terlewatkan. Jadi bersiaplah Hinata. Kita tidak akan tidur malam ini."

Kemudian suara desahan terus terdengar sampai subuh tiba di apartment tersebut.

Sementara Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang baru saja kembali dari D.C. memandang pintu apartment Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Sasuke bukan gay," tutur Tsunade.

"Sudah kubilang kan. Suaranya jelas bukan desahan lelaki saja, tapi desahan seorang wanita. Kira-kira wanita seperti apa yang berhasil meluluhkan Sasuke?" tanya Jiraiya.

Tsunade mengedikan bahunya. " _Who knows_."

Tanpa mereka ketahui wanita itu adalah tetangga mereka yang lain.

.

.

The End

* * *

 **A/N: Today is full of sin. Forgive me. Setting ceritanya di New York jadi saya sengaja lebih banyak menambahkan ucapan-ucapan berbahasa Inggris untuk memperkuat setiing cerita. Cukup nervous juga dengan respon kalian soalnya ini lemon pertama saya, tolong dimaklum kalau aneh dll. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan. ^^**


End file.
